jailbreakfandomcom-20200223-history
Police Station 2
Overview The second Police Station '''(also called '''Police Station 2) is a rather small location, located just across the bridge that goes over the train tracks right by the City near the Museum. The building is smaller than the one in the Prison, consisting of a Helicopter spawn pad and a garage which contains a Camaro and a Patrol. The police station serves a minor spawn point for Police, also a rare hiding spot for criminals, a commonplace to grab a car, and a place to look and see if the player is having the most bounty (You can see the "Top Criminals" board through one of Police Station 2's windows, thus a keycard is not required to do this.) A keycard is needed to get into this location as it is designated for cops; but it is possible to enter inside without having one: by going up the hill nearby, driving a car onto the station, then going through a small gap on the roof. This police station has everything you would find in Police Station 1, apart from that Police Station 2 has a "Most Wanted" board, while Police Station 1 doesn't. Location The second Police Station is relatively easy to spot, having the Museum nearby. From the prison, you would take the highway to the end through the city until you head up a hill and spot the station. Helicopter Trick If you are playing Jailbreak as a criminal, there is a way to get the Helicopter on the top of the City Police Station without a keycard. Here's a brief rundown of the procedure: 1. Go to the city and drive up the road that leads to the Museum and Radio Tower. If you see the McLaren on the way, you're on the right track. 2. Instead of driving up to the Museum, when you are facing the station, stay driving forward. If you do it right, you will be on the lower roof of the police station. This can be accomplished with any car in the game, as long as you have enough momentum. If you don't have enough momentum, use Rocket Fuel to boost onto here. 3. Jump on to the helicopter pad. Using your car to get up will be easier. 4. Hijack the helicopter and flee away. (You can also use a glider instead of a vehicle, use the Firetruck's ladder, or use the Jetpack) Otherwise, you can become the Police and follow the procedure seen here, or to pickpocket a keycard from the police as a prisoner and use it to open the door. The latter trick not recommended as it increases the likelihood of being arrested by the police. Gallery f7ec89ee4e99ae3f5e796762a94dd543.jpg|The interior of Police Station 2. 1a8ffbfadf6b2af7b29d398595abd975.jpg|The ATM inside of Police Station 2. 39611df5b6f5e742aa68964fc0c1ae44.jpg|The roof of Police Station 2, along with a helipad and a helicopter. Screen Shot 2018-07-11 at 3.35.40 PM.png|The old exterior of Police Station 2.'' Screen Shot 2018-11-30 at 9.16.20 PM.png|The old interior of Police Station 2 (prior to ship update). Trivia * This was one of the first locations in Jailbreak and is still here today. * You can find every weapon here except the AK47, Uzi, Rocket Launcher, and Grenades, which is the same for Police Station 1. ** You can also find the SWAT Attire, the binoculars and the flashlight here. * This location has a "Top Criminals" board, while Police Station 1 does not, but does have one at the Prison Main Building. * During the 2018 Fall-themed map, the helicopter pad was yellow. * As of July 20th, 2019, the interior got a revamp. * The two computer monitors on the desk display each a screenshot of the Roblox Reddit page and Roblox Studio. The computers are otherwise nonfunctional but it was changed on July 20th, 2019. * On the 3 Billion Visits Update, the baton was added to the Police Station and can only be found in this area. Category:Locations Category:Police Category:Vehicle Spawns Category:Buildings Category:Keycard Required Category:Renovated Locations Category:City Category:Police Stations